


Everything I Am

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Ice Castles (original)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of contemplation from everyone's favorite blind figure skater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Am

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Everything I Am  
>  **Summary:** A little bit of contemplation from everyone's favorite blind figure skater.  
>  **Character:** Lexie Winston  
>  **Fandom:** _Ice Castles_   
> **Rating/Warnings:** G  
>  **Medium:** Ficlet ( >500 words)  
>  **Word Count:** 211

Everything I Am  
There are certain things the judges always consider when they score you. Footwork, artistry, grace. Jumps and spins, of course. And what do most people think goes into those crucial elements? Just listen to the commentators in the booth next time you watch the Nationals. It's all about the feet, the legs, the lungs, the way the little finger is extended... and gosh, don't you know it's all about _heart_?  
But they never mention the senses. If you're the first skater in a round, you've got pretty clean ice; if you're the last, you've got ice that's been scratched up by the five or six who have gone before you. That _feels_ different. And if you're in front of a particularly undemonstrative crowd, it can be just as distracting as when you're in front of one that's so loud you can barely hear your music. Heck, even the whiff of a really strong hot dog from the second row can throw off a skater with a weak stomach and frazzled nerves. And even among these things, there's still something that gets taken for granted. Because a skater without eyesight... that's just ridiculous and dangerous and foolhardy.  
And it's all that I am.


End file.
